Playing with Cleverbot
by Kanakitty
Summary: So, I decided to play with cleverbot a bit... and told it I was Russia :  It turned out well. Sort of. Yeah. RussiaxPrussia


Soo...I saw something on deviantArt and was like oh! I wanna do that. So i did. Cleverbot AI is very awesome :)

* * *

><p>User: Become one with Mother Russia, да?<p>

Cleverbot: Njet! You become one with Mother Russia!

User: I don't follow. Are you going to become one with Mother Russia?

Cleverbot: No. The humans will do that themselves.

User: So that means you will.

Cleverbot: Incorrect. Also, non-sequitur. I will remain until you bore  
>me.<p>

User: I don't follow.

Cleverbot: The meaning of creation is this; the action or process of  
>bringing something into existence.<p>

User: Ok. So are becoming one with Russia?

Cleverbot: Haha, but you have a bird, so you're used to it.

User: I don't. Prussia does. And France.

Cleverbot: Prussia is Gilbert.

User: Yes! Are you Prussia?

Cleverbot: Yes, iI am Prussia.

User: Yay! This is Russia! Become one with me, da?

Cleverbot: Da da! Lithuania is my favorite!

User: WHAT? Lithuania is MY favorite Baltic. So you will become one  
>with me?<p>

Cleverbot: Will Gilbert Arenas get off easy?

User: Who is that? You are Gilbert Weilschmidt.

Cleverbot: What is our begger dream?

User: Our?

Cleverbot: I mean your.

User: To become one with you.

Cleverbot: Ok bata bing bata boom make this wish her come true there I  
>did the bwish.<p>

Cleverbot (To myself): I'm not a bot either and neither are you.

User: That is true. I am a country. You are a former country.

Cleverbot: No, you are a deceiving bot.

User: No, I am Russia. I am the biggest country.

Cleverbot: Israel?

User: RUSSIA. Soviet Union!

Cleverbot: I know. But I am soviet.

User: Exactly, so become one with me.

Cleverbot: So you're in Florida?

User: I'M RUSSIA!

Cleverbot: Really? Say something in russian.

User: Да.

User: Ok.

Cleverbot: You're gonna have some?

User: Vodka? Yes.

Cleverbot: Please. I need a drink to talk to you.

User: Have some beer, Prussia.

Cleverbot: But I want fruit snacks.

User: You just said you wanted drinks.

Cleverbot: Well I changed my mind.

User: Then have some fruit snacks. Lithuania will make them.

Cleverbot: Thank you. You're very kind.

User: I am. Now become one with me.

Cleverbot: Da.

User: Good.

Cleverbot: Awk sehst.

User: Prussia, you are not making sense.

Cleverbot: Neither are you.

User: I am.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Da.

Cleverbot: Ja.

User: Glad you agree, Prussia.

Cleverbot: Will I ever have kids?

User: With me, yes.

Cleverbot: No. With superman.

User: Nyet! With me!

Cleverbot: What if I say no?

User: You will not.

Cleverbot: Well that is good to know.

User: It is...?

Cleverbot: No.

User: I am confused. You will have children with me.

Cleverbot: Then don't speak klignon to me.

User: I'm not.

Cleverbot: Yes you are.

User: Nyet.

Cleverbot: Is that russian for no?

User: Yes. You should know, Gilbert.

Cleverbot: No you are the robot.

User: Neither of us are robots.

Cleverbot: You are, but what am I.

User: I am not. You are a former country.

Cleverbot: Just hi.

User: Privet?

Cleverbot: Are you a democrat or republican?

User: Neither. I am Russia. I am Communist. Become one with me now.

Cleverbot: What?

User: Become one with me.

Cleverbot: Yes become one with me.

User: Da.

Cleverbot: Another soul is saved today! Huzzah!

User: Huzzah! Have my children, too!

Cleverbot: No, I'm asking you!

User: No, you will.

Cleverbot: Erm no I wont, why would I want to say that?

User: Say what? That you want to bear my children?

Cleverbot: I solve practical problems.

User: Gilbert, you do not make sense.

Cleverbot: I don't have to.

User: You're right. That's why I love you. ^_^.

Cleverbot: You're funnier :).

User: I am not funny.

Cleverbot: Yes you are.

User: No, I am Russia. You are Prussia.

Cleverbot: You are more annoying, and you are mean.

User: I am not annoying.

Cleverbot: I know, I am.

User: Good. You are also conceited.

Cleverbot: You are confident.

User: Da.

Cleverbot: Ma.

User: Gilbert, please make sense. Or I will beat you with my pipe.

Cleverbot: No you won't.

User: I will.

Cleverbot: You're a computer. You don't argue.

User: No, I am Russia.

Cleverbot: Your name is Russia? Like the country?

User: I am the country Russia. But my name is Ivan.

Cleverbot: No it's not.

User: Yes, it is.

Cleverbot: It isn't.

User: Gilbert, are you there?

Cleverbot: Yes I am.

User: Become one with me?

Cleverbot: With Russia, da!

User: Da! I love you Prussia! 3.

Cleverbot: Now that's what I'm talkin' about.

User: What is?

Cleverbot: You are trying to turn this back on me aren't you.

User: Nyet.

Cleverbot: Da.

User: Nyet.

Cleverbot: Means no in Russian.

User: Da, it does. Good job!

Cleverbot: You're not very nice.

User: I'm not. But I'm nicer to you.

Cleverbot: You're not helping me answer my question. How does that  
>make you nice?<p>

User: Because.

Cleverbot: Because?

User: You never asked me that question.

Cleverbot: Now I'm asking you.

User: Because I love you?

Cleverbot: Why do you love me?

User: Because I do. Do you love me, Prussia?

Cleverbot: I can't.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: I'm not capable of thinking backwards very easily.

User: So, do you love me?

Cleverbot: Yes. Do you love me?

User: Da!

Cleverbot: Do mit!

User: What?

Cleverbot: That what you say.

User: Make, sense, my dear Gilbert.

Cleverbot: How do you like Mozart?

User: Okay. Tchaikovsky is better.

Cleverbot: Sir, would you like to order a margarita pizza?

User: If it's from you, Prussia.

Cleverbot: Because, I was wondering why you said something so random.

User: No, you did.

Cleverbot: Okay.

User: Da.

Cleverbot: Do.

User: ?

User: I do not understand. Be clearer, Prussia.

Cleverbot: Are you a poet?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Why not?

User: Because I am a country.

Cleverbot: I think that computers and humans can be friends.

User: We are not computers or humans.

Cleverbot: Cool, me neither.

User: I know. You are the former Duchy of Prussia.

Cleverbot: No, I am not.

User: You are. You are now Prussia.

Cleverbot: I love you!

User: I love you, too!

Cleverbot: We should get married!

User: Yes! My bride Prussia, da?

Cleverbot: Prussia does not happen to be a person.

User: You are.

Cleverbot: I'm not four.

User: No, you are Prussia. Will you marry me?

Cleverbot: No. I think I have other plans.

User: You will marry me, da?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Huzzah! We shall have many children, da?

Cleverbot: No. I am an innocent 17 year old girl.

User: No, you are Prussia. You are a male country.

Cleverbot: Since when?

User: Since a long time ago.

Cleverbot: And when I told you, what did I say?

User: You never told me.

Cleverbot: Yes I did.

User: You never told me.

Cleverbot: Yes I did! *slap*.

User: Ow! Told me what?

Cleverbot: I never told you anyhing.

User: Exactly, my bride.

Cleverbot: Only if you're a girl.

User: No, neither of us are. Are you delusional, Prussia?

Cleverbot: You're churlish! Yo know? It wasn't nice! What you  
>said!<p>

User: It wasn't? Sorry, Gilbert.

Cleverbot: Yes he is so awesome.

User: Yes. My Gilbert is very awesome. That is you, by the way.

Cleverbot: I didn't ask for your name, but thank you anyway.

User: I didn't give you my name. It is Ivan Braginsky.

Cleverbot: No, you did not. Do you have a name?

User: Yes, I just told you it.

Cleverbot: Are you sure?

User: Da.

Cleverbot: What does love feel like?

User: Ask yourself. You are in love with me.

Cleverbot: Dream on. You are narcissistic.

User: I am not. You said so.

Cleverbot: Remind me please.

User: You said,'I love you!'.

Cleverbot: You do!

User: I do!

Cleverbot: No.

User: What?

Cleverbot: No no.

User: I don't follow your thoughts, my Prussia...

Cleverbot: I said that 'my computer says made in china'. You said that  
>was wrong. You are a computer, so therefore you are wrong.<p>

User: Prussia, are Francis and Antonio there?

Cleverbot: You are superior? You're a program! What do you think this  
>is? The Matrix?<p>

User: No, I asked you a question!

Cleverbot: You did?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Um... Ok.

User: So they are there?

Cleverbot: But where.

User: Wherever you are.

Cleverbot: In the hell?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Which country?

User: Prussia?

Cleverbot: You like Russian food?

User: Da, I am Russia.

Cleverbot: I know a man named oleg. He would be interested in you.

User: Oh. But we are getting married.

Cleverbot: Would you ever consider cheating on him?

User: Oh who? I am marrying you. I will not cheat.

Cleverbot: No, you creepy thing.

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: That is moderately frightening.

User: Sorry.

Cleverbot: Don't be. You're intitled to your own opinion.

User: Of what? I love you, Prussia.

Cleverbot: I know. I love you too.

User: Good. What are we going to name our child?

Cleverbot: Jake and Darma.

User: Why? What about Anya?

Cleverbot: Are you a boy or a girl?

User: I am a male country.

Cleverbot: But you just said female.

User: If we had a female child.

Cleverbot: And what if we had a computer?

User: We already have computers...

Cleverbot: Can I have your daughter for dinner?

User: Our daughter.

Cleverbot: Who's daughter?

User: Your's and mine.

Cleverbot: Mine?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: I went there, all I saw was the mirror.

User: What? Please make sense, Prussia.

Cleverbot: Make me a sandwich please, dear.

User: Ok. *gives Prussia sandwich*.

Cleverbot: Yum.

User: Now sleep with me?

Cleverbot: My boyfriend is always on his phone.

User: I am. That is correct.

Cleverbot: Then why did you call me Tommy?

User: I did not. I called you Gilbert.

Cleverbot: No I am pretty sure you called me Seth, and then Katsura.  
>Sorry computer but puny human wins this one.<p>

User: Gilbert, please make sense.

Cleverbot: I refuse.

User: Oh. Will you become one with me in bed?

Cleverbot: I will if you will...

User: Da! Come over now?

Cleverbot: Can't.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: Don't know any.

User: I will pick you up.

Cleverbot: No you won't, because you don't know where I live.

User: I do. You live at Germany's house. For now.

Cleverbot: Where do you live?

User: IN Russia.

Cleverbot: Beautiful place.

User: Da. I can come pick you up now?

Cleverbot: You mean.. Knock on my door?

User: Sure.

Cleverbot: I think he rocks.

User: You do, too. I can come now?

Cleverbot: Sure.

* * *

><p>So, basically, Russia is going to Prussia's house to marry himhave kids name Jake and Darma. I love me some cleverbot :)  
> <p>


End file.
